


Salads

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Sam wants to eat healthy, but Dean's having none of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Sam tries to get Dean and Y/N to expand their culinary horizons.





	Salads

“Alright, here you go,” Sam announced, motioning proudly at the plates he had placed in front of you and Dean.

In unison, the two of you looked down at them, making identical faces of disgust. “Salad, Sammy? Really? What happened to the burgers?”

“We’re still having them,” he said with an irritated sigh. “I just thought we could start with something healthy first.”

Dean grimaced. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to kill me.”

Sam scowled, clearly frustrated with Dean’s less than enthusiastic response. “Salad’s good for you, Dean. It’s organic. Besides, I think you’ll like this one. It has walnuts, feta cheese, and a vinaigrette dressing.”

“Ah, geez, Sammy. What’s next? Light beer?”

“Dean,” you whispered forcefully, giving him a little kick under the table. He groaned and rubbed his leg before looking over at you. “Be nice. Sam went through a lot of trouble to make this. It wouldn’t kill you to try it.”

“Hmmpf,” he snorted, eying his salad like it was a bomb, “you first.”

“Fine,” you muttered determinedly. You looked down at your salad and took a deep breath before shoving a forkful into your mouth. The second the salad touched your tongue, your whole face scrunched up.

It tasted like earwax. Or, at least, what you imagined the Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans version of earwax would taste like. You’d never actually been brave enough to try it. Now, you never wanted to.

You swallowed reluctantly and turned your head to see Dean looking at you with a self-assured smile. “That good, huh?”

“Shut up,” you muttered before pushing your plate away.

Sam looked at you with disappointment in his eyes. He’d obviously been expecting you, the more level-headed and open-minded one, to agree with him. “It’s not that bad.”

Before you could respond that it was, most certainly, that bad, he turned to his brother. He looked at him hopefully, eagerly awaiting his opinion. Dean groaned, taking pity on Sam, and picked up his fork. He only took one bite before he started coughing and sputtering. “Oh crap,” he choked out. “I think I’m dying.”

You laughed softly, empathizing with Dean’s reaction, but Sam just frowned. “You two are unbelievable.”

“What can I say Sammy?” Dean said with a shrug. He stood up and took your hand, pulling you towards the doorway and away from the offending salads. “We like what we like. Call us when the burgers are ready.”

You laughed again and followed Dean down the hallway to your shared bedroom. The second you got inside, he closed the door and turned to face you, shuddering as he did. “Damn, I’m never gonna get that taste out of my mouth.”

“Oh, poor baby,” you whispered. You slid your hands up his chest and around his neck, before looking suggestively into his eyes. “I think I might be able to help you with that.”

“Oh, really?” he muttered, his eyes filling with a hunger that was completely unrelated to the dinner. “And, how might you do that?”

“Well…” you whispered seductively, pulling away from him and stripping your shirt up and over your head. “Maybe I could provide a different taste for your mouth. Cleanse your palate, so to speak.” You pulled your jeans down slowly before walking over to the bed, your hips gently swaying with each step. “Care to give it a try?”

“Hell yeah,” he groaned, already pulling his shirt off. “Let’s cleanse that palate, baby.”

You laughed as Dean pounced at you, throwing you gently onto the bed. Maybe salads weren’t that bad after all.


End file.
